scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen Fiend
: | actor= Ron Perlman }}The Frozen Fiend was the disguise of Galina Korzhakov, a Russian figure skater who wanted to steal the priceless diamonds covering the Emperor's Cup. Physical appearance The Frozen Fiend was a large humanoid made of light blue ice. He had a pointed nose and a jagged mouth and chin. He wore a black and blue hockey uniform that resembled those of the Russian hockey team, but lacked the big gray star on front and had several rips and bits of ice on it. He had icicles coming out of his arms, his skates had pointed blades, and his helmet was unbuckled. He carried a hockey stick that was wrapped up in white tape and had a frozen, icicle-covered end. Personality He was fierce and destructive, attacking people who got in his way and often damaging or destroying property for little reason. Powers and abilities * Launching icicles: He shot two icicles at a Finnish hockey player, which pierced his uniform and pinned him to the wall. * Super strength: He was very strong, being capable of plowing through groups of hockey players, smashing apart several objects including benches, lockers, and a shed, and lifting a laundry cart containing almost all of Mystery Inc. over his head. History Early life According to Brett Hull, the ghost was once a Russian hockey player who was banished to Siberia for not scoring an easy goal that would've won his team the game, and froze to death. ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season three The Frozen Fiend first appeared in the middle of a hockey game between the Russian and Swedish teams. One of the men guarding the Emperor's Cup got scared and tried to run, but hit a wall and knocked himself out. The Fiend knocked out the other two guards by nailing them with hockey pucks, then stole the trophy. Several hockey players tried to stop him, but the Fiend just plowed right through them and got away with the trophy. Mystery Inc. arrived in Moscow to attend the hockey tournament. During a game between the U.S. and Finland, the Frozen Fiend showed up again. He launched icicles at one of the Finnish hockey players and pinned him to the wall, then came after Brett. The gang decided to form a "human chain" and try to capture the Fiend as he skated by, but he just leapt over them and crashed through the edge of the arena. The crowd started panicking and ran away from the stadium. The Fiend came back and chased the gang into Lenin's Tomb, where they hid. The Fiend lost track of them and left. Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo were investigating Nicolai, a potential suspect, at a frozen pond, when the Fiend busted out of a nearby shed and attacked them. They were rescued by Brett, who whacked the Fiend with hockey pucks until he left. The gang regrouped, and Fred Jones decided to set a trap before the mystery had been solved. The gang posed as Finnish hockey players and waited for the Frozen Fiend to attack. When he did, they used ropes to wrap him up. They prepared to unmask him, but he spun himself free. Fred wasn't worried, since he figured that after spinning, the Fiend must have been dizzy, and tried to tip him over. However, the Fiend just swatted him away. He chased the gang into a locker room where they hid as the Fiend trashed the place looking for them. He eventually ducked into a shower and somehow got out through the wall despite the window being too small for him to fit through. unmasked.]] When the gang returned to the arena, the Fiend went after them in a zamboni, which was stopped by something in the ice. Velma Dinkley figured out the mystery and the gang set a trap for the Frozen Fiend, hosing him with icy water, which froze him in his tracks. The Fiend was cracked free and revealed to be Galina Korzhakov. She stole the diamonds, but couldn't get them out of the rink because of the tight security, so she hid them in the ice; that's what caused the zamboni to stop. She had a special dress made with fake diamonds, and was going to switch them out with the real diamonds. Appearances * ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 307. (no lines) }} Category:Characters with super strength Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Impersonators Category:Non-speaking characters Category:Snow monsters Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 characters Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 monsters Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 villains